


Pain Slut

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, bottom murdoc, dom 2d, sub murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc would never admit to bottoming. Never. And he definitely would never admit to bottoming to 2D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for sub!Murdoc from Plasticbeachcity on tumblr.

"Oh fuck," Murdoc groans out, then grits his teeth tightly at the intrusion. He digs his nails into the sheets, scratching and grabbing at them desperately for something to hold onto. "Fuck!" he growls out, shutting his eyes tight at the burn.

2D doesn't stop pushing. He takes deep and ragged breaths as he pushes his member deeper inside of the older man. He goes slowly as to not do any long term damage to the other, but does not stop his movements, knowing very well that the other man enjoys the pain. The feeling of his balls against the other man's ass tells him that he's fully inside now. He waits a minute, breathing heavily and staring down at the other man's back, panting slightly with a grin on his face as he watches the other squirm.

The singer lets out a quiet chuckle and squeezes Murdoc's hips tightly, lifting them up as much as he can. 2D pulls his member about halfway out before slamming back in roughly. He begins rolling his hips into his lover quickly, breathing erratically with his movements.

Murdoc whimpers slightly in pain before moaning loudly. "Oh- Oh yeah~" he babbles out encouragements and lifts his hips higher, legs shaking from the way that he holds himself up on his knees. With a particularly hard thrust, he jolts forward and buries his face into the pillow in from of him, letting out a string of curses.

2D slows for only a second when he sees the older man's head go down. Then, he reaches forward and grabs a handful of black hair, pulling Murdoc's head to lean back. "I wanna hear you, Mudz," he mumbles out quickly, rolling his hips into the tightness of the other's ass.

Murdoc groans and lets out a yell of pleasure. "N-nnhg- I don't want you to h-" he whines in embarrassment before breaking off into a moan.

"Like that," 2D comments breathlessly, his quiet grunts accompanied by the sound of his sweaty hips slapping against the other's rear with each thrust. He could feel the tightness growing in his lower stomach as he gets closer to his release. Wanting to bring the other man over the edge, he raises the hand gripping Murdoc's hip and brings it down hard against the other's ass repeatedly.

Murdoc startles forward, letting out a yelp and then whining quietly as he starts coming onto the sheets below him. As soon as his hair is released from the other's grip, his head rolls forward and he starts mumbling out intelligible profanities.

2D grunts and moves both of his hands back to the other's hips, holding them tightly as he continues rolling his hips. After he deems Murdoc to be spent enough, he pulls out of the older man quickly. The lanky man grunts quietly and strokes his member quickly, coming after just a few passes of his hand. He shoots warm white streams of come onto the other man's back, groaning and rolling his head back at the pleasure shooting through his body.

After a moment, the two men collapse next to each other. Breathing heavily, 2D laughs quietly and says playfully with a grin, "Pain slut."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is writingonprospit, and if anyone wants to request another 2doc drabble you can request there or in the comments here.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this please.


End file.
